Fluid systems requiring filtration apparatus are an integral part of the automotive and heavy equipment industries. Engine systems, hydraulic systems and various other collateral systems require fluids such as air, oil, fuel and coolants to be at least partially contained and directed to their functional end points.
For instance, in engine systems utilizing diesel as fuel, extremely high pressure pumps are utilized. These pumps have very close tolerances and may be easily damaged or disabled if particulate laden fuel is passed through them. In addition, the fuel injectors of these engines are configured to deliver a spray of fuel in a specifically designed pattern. Interference with the passages, orifices or other structures of the injectors may result in a decrease in engine efficiency and/or damage to the engine itself. As such, many diesel fuel systems require at least one filter to be present between the fuel storage compartment and the high pressure pump.
Depending on such things as preventative maintenance scheduling, fuel quality, operating conditions, and the like, fuel filters become restricted or clogged at various rates. Filter occlusion may adversely impact engine efficiency, and in some cases, may damage or destroy components of the engine. In other cases, restriction of the filter can result in filter failure which may allow highly contaminated fluid to reach portions of the pump or injector system, resulting in extremely high repair costs for those devices.
Typically, the status of a filter, be it a gas or liquid filter, is determined through use of a pressure gauge, which is incorporated between the filter and a pump. As the filter becomes occluded with particles, the pump must maintain a higher pressure differential across the filter to maintain the same level of fluid flow required for proper engine function. As this pressure differential increases, the conventional filter monitor moves an indicator contained within a housing. The position of the indicator can be viewed through a sight window and the percent of filter occlusion can typically be determined by marks located on the gauge housing relative to the indicator within the gauge housing.
A wide variety of filter monitors or indicators exist conventionally. Some of the conventional devices utilize colors as indicators. These monitors fall into two general categories of gauges that are observed while the engine is running, and 2 gauges which maintain statically a reading of the highest differential pressure encountered during engine operation. These conventional devices have several drawbacks. They often must be cleaned of material build-up covering the sight window or be otherwise manipulated so as to allow visualization through the sight window in order to accurately determine the level of filter occlusion.
The direct visional observation requirement means that the device has to be located such that it can be viewed during pre-startup and/or post-running maintenance. As is well known in the relevant arts, the normal operation of equipment and associated fluid systems results in a buildup of material on equipment components that is often composed of oils and other fluids mixed with dust, dirt and particulates. Accordingly, the sight window of conventional pressure monitors often becomes sufficiently covered with the dust, grime, grease or other material so that the indicator is no longer visible. The inability to readily observe the indicator markings may lead to the filter check step of normal maintenance being eliminated, thus resulting in severe damage to the equipment during operation.
In addition, the principal composite materials of these conventional devices are limited to transparent plastic or glass material. In particular, the plastic materials may be damaged by heat and/or abrasion to the point that visibility through the material is significantly degraded or no longer achievable.
Several conventional filter monitoring devices utilize electronic means for the detection of pressure differentials. These devices require that the detector be energized and typically employ pressure transducers. In some instances, these electronic devices are not as dependable as mechanical indicators since a failure of the pressure transducer may occur without warning, thereby allowing an engine to be run with a heavily occluded filter, which can result in engine and/or injection system damage.
Another problem associated with detecting pressure differentials is the susceptibility to false indications caused by transient pressure pulses. Pressure spikes are commonly generated from the throttle changes and cold fuel conditions.